Thousand Fathoms
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Berawal dari hilangnya pemuda dengan surai kuning keemasan itu dari janji kencannya sendiri, berakhir dengan sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kise? Lalu siapa perempuan itu? /Completed/
1. Chapter 1

**Thousand Fathoms**

.

.

.

_Masih ingat depa? Satuan ukur yang berarti jarak yang dihitung dari ujung jari satu ke ujung jari lain dari kedua lengan yang direntangkan…_

.

.

.

* * *

Sore ini akan menjadi sore yang tenang jika saja bel rumahmu tidak ditekan berkali-kali. Saking bingungnya kau sampai berlari menuruni tangga –sesuatu yang dilarang keras oleh orang tuamu.

"Iya, sebentar!" ucapmu dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Miki–chan, apa Ryouta–kun ada di sini?" itu adalah sapaan pertama yang kau dengar.

Terdiam sejenak sembari berpikir siapa orang yang ada di hadapanmu kau menjawab, "Kise? Tidak, dari tadi aku sendiri. Kenapa?"

"Begini, hari ini aku ada janji kencan dengan Ryouta–kun, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang!" curhat orang tersebut cepat.

Ah, ternyata kekasih –baru– Kise. Pantas saja kau tidak mengenalinya dengan cepat.

"Kanazawa Youka 'kan ya?" tanyamu ragu, mengingat pernah melihat gadis itu di sekolah, "Sudah menghubungi Kise?"

"Eh, maaf belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kanazawa Youka, panggil saja Youka!" ucapnya, berubah riang dan sejurus kemudian kembali serius, "Sudah! Aku sudah mengirim pesan dan meneleponnya berkali-kali namun tidak ada jawaban."

"Ah, maaf," ucapmu saat sadar membiarkannya berdiri terus di depan pintu, "Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu."

"Terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu," jawabnya, lalu tanpa ragu masuk dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tamu-mu.

"Aku Amazake Miki, salam kenal," sebagai formalitas, kau memperkenalkan dirimu, meski kau yakin perempuan 'asing' itu sudah mengumpulkan cukup informasi mengenai dirimu entah bagaimana caranya.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan air minum, kau mau apa? Ada jus," tawarmu.

"Apa saja," jawabnya pendek, "Ryouta–kun kemana? Ini sudah satu jam!" perempuan berwajah manis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal, sesekali ia menghentakkan kakinya.

"Maa, tunggu saja sebentar lagi," kau melirik sesekali dari arah dapur yang tidak diberi sekat.

"Silahkan," kau meletakkan satu buah gelas berisi jus jeruk di sisi gadis itu, dan satu mug susu di sisimu.

Dengan segera jemarimu memainkan tuts telepon genggam, menghubungi nomor seseorang dengan surai kuning keemasannya. Dalam hati dirimu pun merutuk sahabat kecilmu itu yang bisa-bisanya telat di janji kencannya sendiri.

…_. Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk atau bera-_ pats.

"Tumben," geraman pelan terdengar dari tenggorokanmu, "Eto.. Ngomong-ngomong, Kanazawa–san.. kenapa kau sampai datang ke rumahku?"

Manikmu melirik perempuan itu sekali lagi. Kanazawa Youka, kalau diingat-ingat, ia adalah gadis terpopuler di sekolah, kemanapun kakinya melangkah mata laki-laki tak henti memandangnya. Surai sepunggung yang dimilikinya dihias indah dengan kepang samping. Membuat penampilannya semakin manis. Kise dan Kanazawa. Pasangan kekasih yang sempurna, atau begitu pikirmu.

"Karena aku pikir Ryouta–kun ada di sini!" ketusnya.

"Tapi ini rumahku, _bukan_ rumah Kise," jawabmu kaku, ya kecuali kalian berdua adalah pasangan suami-istri, "Seharusnya tempat pertama yang kau datangi apartemennya. Kalau kau belum tahu alamatnya biar aku tu–"

"Aku tahu alamatnya!" potong Kanazawa cepat, dan hal itu membuatmu semakin bingung, "Tapi entah kenapa aku yakin Ryouta–kun _ada_ di sini."

Menghela napas kau kembali berkata, "Tapi nyatanya tidak ada bukan?"

Lalu keheningan menghampiri kalian berdua. Kau kembali asik dengan teleponmu, berusaha meneror pemuda kuning keemasan itu dengan banyak sekali _message_ dan telepon –yang sama sekali tidak ada balasannya.

Kau melempar ponselmu di sofa lalu berjalan menuju arah kulkas untuk membawa beberapa cemilan –pada akhirnya kau sadar bahwa gadis itu akan diam lama di rumah kesayanganmu demi menunggu pemuda cengeng itu.

"Silahkan," ucapmu yang disambut dengan anggukan sopan dan sebuah 'terima kasih'.

"Mi–ki–chan, haha namamu agak aneh ya?" Kanazawa tertawa manis.

"Aneh apanya?" tanyamu sedikit gusar, sesekali masih mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel pemuda yang menjadi pusat permasalahan yang kini terjadi.

"Bukannya Miki itu artinya 'batang pohon' ya?" tanya gadis dihadapanmu itu sembari mencomot cemilan yang kau sediakan.

"Namaku Amazake Miki," kau menarik napas perlahan, berpikir kalau ini akan menjadi penjelasan kesekian kalinya mengenai arti dari nama yang kau miliki, "Keluargaku sejak dahulu sudah menjadi pembuat sake yang terkenal. Karena obsesi keluarga yang sedikit aneh ini, ayahku sampai memberiku nama Miki, yang artinya sake yang dipersembahkan untuk dewa."

Memperhatikan wajah manis yang mendengarkanmu dengan antusias kau jadi menjatuhkan pandanganmu kembali ke ponsel yang kau genggam, "Kalau sekiranya kau tidak bisa menghilangkan _image_ batang pohon setiap kali memanggil namaku, sebaiknya panggil Amazake saja. Ah, dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau berhenti menggunakan suffix 'chan'. Kita tidak sedekat itu."

"Hee!" terdengar erangan protes keras, "Tapi kau kan sahabat Ryouta–kun! Jadi sebagai pacarnya aku harus memiliki hubungan baik denganmu."

"Tidak pun tidak apa," kau menjawab malas. Sebenarnya kau tidak berniat jahat, hanya saja, semua perempuan yang datang padamu atas nama Kise selalu menjadikanmu alat. Semata untuk menjaga kelanggengan hubungan mereka–

"Tidak bisa! Miki–chan 'kan sahabat Ryouta–kun! Kalau nanti kami ada sesuatu, aku 'kan bisa bertanya padamu," perempuan itu bersikeras.

–nah, benar bukan?

Dalam diam kau tidak menjawab pendapat satu pihak dari kekasih sahabat baikmu itu, bola matamu merefleksikan bayangan warna-warni yang dikeluarkan oleh layar ponselmu, dan di sana tertera sebuah nama…

_Kise Ryouta_

"Siapa?" tanya Kanazawa saat sadar kau terpaku dengan ponselmu.

Kau meliriknya sekilas, "Kise."

"Ah kemarikan!" ucapnya senang, dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel yang ada di genggamanmu.

"Hei!" ucapmu mengingatkan, namun sama sekali tidak digubrisnya.

Dengan nada riang Kanazawa menyambut telepon yang masuk, "Ryouta–kun! Mou, kau di mana? Aku sudah menunggumu dari ta–"

Memainkan mug-mu sejenak akhirnya kau mengangkat benda itu dan mendekatkannya ke bibirmu untuk kau sesap isinya.

"I–Iya, aku pacar Ryouta–kun…"

Lalu keheningan menyapa indera pendengaranmu. Awalnya kau tidak mau peduli dan kembali menyeruput susu dalam mug favorite-mu, tapi sentuhan tangan Kanazawa yang mendadak dingin di lenganmu membuatmu mau tidak mau mendongkak dan memberikan tatapan 'apa?'

"Aahh.. Mi–Miki–chan Aku– mh Aku sendiri tidak begitu paham, tapi…" dengan canggung kau menerima kembali ponselmu, "Wanita itu berkata kalau dalam empat jam ini aku tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki yang ia berikan–"

Ada jeda panjang yang sedikit memuakkan di sana, "–Ryouta–kun akan mati."

.

.

.

To Be Continue (?)

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Big Thanks buat abang Kaito Akahime yang berkenan meminjamkan laptopnya untuk cerita ini. Aaa shiawase. Makasih abang, muah muah. Mengenai cerita ini, terinspirasi dari dosen yang kebetulan cerita mengenai suatu perayaan gitu. Makasih ibu~ *nama dirahasiakan*. Masih belum tahu bakal lanjut atau enggak, tapi harusnya sih lanjut. Diusahakan. Minta review-nya kawan. Don't be silent reader, please. Flame juga diterima asal bisa membangun hehe ^ ^ v

Maaf juga malah post fic ini di hari ulang tahunnya Murasakibara–kun hehe. Happy birthday Mukkun~! ^ ^ Eh, tapi Sirius buat fic kolaborasi buat ulang tahun Mukkun ko. Tapi dipublish di akun abang Kaito Akahime. Judulnya Fever Kiss. Dibaca juga yaa hehe #promosi.

Jya, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya (?) ;)

So… mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Wanita itu berkata kalau dalam empat jam ini aku tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki yang ia berikan–" ada jeda panjang yang sedikit memuakkan di sana, "–Ryouta-kun akan mati."

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Thousand Fathoms © The Sirius of Black Daria

Enjoy!

.

.

.

1000 depa, jarak yang terlalu jauh untuk menggenggam tanganmu yang –mungkin– tengah kedinginan.

.

.

.

"Kise… mati? Apa yang kau bicarakan kali ini?" kau bertanya dengan nada meragukan yang kental, ayolah kalian sudah terlalu tua untuk lawakan serendah itu.

"Mi–Miki–chan, sudah aku bilang, aku sendiri tidak begitu paham," gadis manis itu menggigit bibirnya hingga sedikit kemerahan, sama sekali tidak menutupi rasa gugup yang tengah melandanya.

Merasa kesal atas ketidak mengertianmu, sekali lagi kau mencoba menghubungi nomor sahabat kecilmu itu untuk mengintrogasi dirinya hingga ia jera melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Hidup memang akan terlalu membosankan jika kau tidak mampu menikmati humor, tapi bercandapun ada batasnya.

"Kise, angkat teleponnya!" menghentakkan kakimu keras kau terus bergumam kesal.

"Miki–chan," Kanazawa menatap wajahmu sendu, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Orang yang berparas indah, sekalipun tengah dilanda rasa sedih, takut, serta kebingungan tetap saja indah dipandang, itulah yang kau rasakan saat balik menatap wajahnya, "Kita harus lapor polisi, minoritas seperti kita belum bisa melakukan banyak hal."

Kalau bukan gara-gara Kanazawa yang merebut _handphone_-mu, mungkin sekarang kau tengah menelepon bantuan, "Kanazawa, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan _handphone_-ku!"

"Miki–chan, wanita itu juga berkata kalau kita memanggil polisi ia akan membawa Ryouta–kun _pergi untuk selamanya_," Kanazawa memberikan protes sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Itu artinya mau kita melakukan apapun juga Kise akan tetap dalam keadaan bahaya!" nada bicaramu sempat naik namun mengerti maksud dari hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh lawan bicaramu kau melunak sedikit, "Teka-teki yang diberikannya seperti apa?"

"Dia berkata akan segera mengirimkannya ke alamat e–mailmu," seperti teringat oleh sesuatu tubuh gadis itu tersentak, "Empat jam dari sekarang itu jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam… 10 malam?" jawabmu ragu, kau melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung manis di dinding, "Jam 10 lebih 15 menit? Atau 20 menit?"

"Kita harus menyelesaikannya sebelum itu 'kan?" telepon genggam milikmu diremas dengan tekanan yang sedemikian hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sejujurnya tidak kau sukai, tapi menyadari kegamangan yang tengah terjadi kau hanya mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Kalau semua ini jebakan yang dibuat si cengeng itu, aku akan 'membunuhnya' nanti," kau bergumam pelan, namun membayangkan nyawa sahabatmu itu benar-benar dalam bahaya membuat perutmu terasa melilit, kau merasa muak, dan perlahan ketakutan itu datang saat telepon genggammu berdering –pertanda ada pesan yang masuk.

"Miki–chan!" suara Kanazawa yang panik menyadarkanmu bahwa sesaat setelah kau membuka pesan itu, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, atau mungkin bisa saja menjadi malam terakhir.

"Kise 'kah?" tanyamu pelan, perlahan menerima kembali telepon genggam yang sempat ditahan Kanazawa, menatap layar berpendar di tanganmu kau kembali membaca sebuah nama, "Kise Ryouta."

"Apa isinya? Teka-teki apa yang diberikannya?" Kanazawa bertanya cepat.

Membaca seksama kau menaikan alismu bingung, "Tempat di mana permata hijau menatap matahari terbenam yang nampak tak berujung, sang Pangeran menunggu."

"Apa maksudnya?" gadis dengan surai hitam itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku… tidak mengerti," jawabmu sejurus kemudian.

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti kalian berdua, memaksa otak kalian untuk bekerja secara optimal. Permata hijau, matahari terbenam yang tak berujung dan Pangeran.

"Pangeran itu Ryouta–kun, bukan?" kau melirik gadis yang masih saja berdiri di hadapanmu.

"Anggap saja begitu," kau bergumam lagi, "Di mana kita bisa menemukan matahari terbenam yang tak berujung?"

Kanazawa menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Aku rasa tempatnya berada tidak jauh dari sini, maksudku, apa Ryouta–kun sampai dibawa ke luar Kanagawa? Mustahil bukan?"

"Tapi di mana? Kanagawa bagian mana? Tempat melihat matahari terbenam ya? Gunung atau laut pilihan yang cukup bagus," ucapmu menimpali.

"Ah! Pantai! Kanagawa lebih dekat ke arah pantai, bukan?"

"Memang sih," kau berucap ragu, "Apa kita harus ke sana? Maksudku kita perempuan yang tidak memiliki pertahanan apapun."

"Apa sebaiknya kita membawa pisau?" Kanazawa memegang tanganmu, rasanya dingin menusuk.

"Kalau mereka membawa pistol? Kau berharap aku membawa tameng atau baju anti peluru?" kau bertanya pelan, mencoba untuk menatap matanya secara langsung.

"Lalu kita harus apa?" air mata menumpuk di sudut mata gadis cantik itu.

"Kanazawa, kalau ada sesuatu, biarkan Kise _mati_."

.

.

.

Jejak kaki yang terekam dengan baik di atas pasir halus pantai Kanagawa menjadi bukti bahwa ada anak manusia yang menjejakan kaki di sana, menelusuri pasir yang terhampar luas dengan latar langit sore berwarna jingga yang kian ditelan kegelapan. Untung saja langit belum lah segelap itu, hal ini membuat kalian masih mampu untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Miki–chan, permata hijau itu apa?" suara manis memecah keheningan yang terciptakan di antara kalian.

"Cari saja sesuatu yang berwarna hijau," jawabmu sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu, buah kelapa juga berwarna hijau," jemari lentik Kanazawa menunjuk satu pohon kelapa yang tengah berbuah lebat yang ada di pesisir pantai. Pohon yang berdiri sendiri itu nampak begitu kesepian.

"Ya sudah, kita ke sana saja," ucapmu dengan nada rendahmu yang biasa. Sebenarnya saat ini jantungmu tengah berdegup dengan teramat sangat kencang, kau ketakutan, tapi tampak ketakutan di saat seperti ini bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

"Tidak ada apapun," suara putus asa terdengar kentara keluar dari bibir Kanazawa.

Manikmu melihat dengan seksama keadaan di sekitar pohon kelapa itu. Kanzawa benar, tidak ada apapun di sana, kecuali pohon kelapa serta beberapa buah yang terjatuh di sekitarnya. Mungkin orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai insting, karena entah mengapa tanganmu tergerak untuk menyentuh buah-buah itu.

"Ini apa?" tanyamu lebih kepada diri sendiri saat sadar buah yang kau pegang langsung terbelah dua –nampaknya memang sudah seperti itu, hanya saja ada hal yang membuat belahan buah itu menyatu.

"Itu apa?" Kanazawa menunjuk benda berbentuk kotak kecil yang ada di dalam buah kelapa.

Kau mengambil benda itu perlahan lalu mencoba untuk membukanya, "Ada kertas."

Tanpa diperintah lagi kau membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membacanya, "Pangeran ditemani sang raja hutan tenggelam di tengah gemuruh ombak biru yang suci."

"Ombak? Maksudmu Ryouta–kun tengah ada di sana?" Kanazawa dengan paniknya menunjuk ke arah tengah laut.

"Aku.. tidak tahu," jawabmu pendek.

Telepon genggammu berdering, memberikan getaran aneh yang memuakan. Dengan perlahan kau mengangkat telepon genggammu, ada nama Kise terpampang di sana.

"Kise," ucapmu.

"Kemarikan!" Kanazawa merampas benda yang kau pegang itu cepat, "Bagaimana ini? Kau bilang Ryouta–kun menunggu di sini!"

Kanazawa nampak beradu argumen dengan siapapun di seberang sana. Tanganmu memungut kotak kecil yang terjatuh karena terlepas dari genggamanmu barusan. Sebuah benda yang berkilauan ditempa sinar sang rembulan menyapa indera pengelihatanmu. Kau mengangkat benda itu perlahan.

"Kise…" ucapmu lagi, manikmu memandang horor benda berkilauan itu.

"Argh! Miki–chan! Wanita itu tidak mau memberitahu tempat di mana Ryouta–kun berada. Dia malah mengataiku kalau aku adalah mahluk yang tidak suci, kalau aku tidak akan mampu menolong Ryouta–kun!" kau merasakan bahumu digoyang dengan cukup keras, "Miki–chan apa kau mendengarku?"

Manikmu dikelubungi air mata yang hampir saja keluar kalau kau tidak mampu menahannya.

"Miki–chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Kanazawa dengan nada suara yang melembut, terlebih setelah melihatmu yang seperti itu.

Satu patah katapun tidak berhasil keluar dari mulutmu, kau hanya mampu mengadahkan tanganmu ke dekat wajah gadis itu, membuatnya melihat benda yang kini tengah berdiam manis sejajar dengan matanya.

Bukan benda yang istimewa, hanya sebuah anting –yang sering sahabat kecilmu itu gunakan semenjak masuk SMP, dengan sedikit detail tambahan baru, darah yang mulai mengering beserta bau amisnya.

.

.

.

To be Continue (?)

.

.

.

A/N:

Huaa maaf baru kembali lagi (T^T) ide hilang di tengah jalan, dan Levi (nama laptop Sirius) baru kembali di penghujung semester kemarin. Saking lamanya enggak menyentuh fanfic ini –dan fanfic lainnya, Sirius sampai lupa detail OC-nya. Huaa maafkan. Big thanks untuk abang Kaito Akahime dan Enis~ terima kasih sudah mau membantu memikirkan teka-tekinya *hugs*. Tidak bosan mengingatkan juga kalau dari cerita ini Sirius tidak menerima keuntungan finansial apapun, hanya sebatas menyalurkan hobi. Oh iya, sekedar informasi saja, di Jepang itu meski udah jam 6 atau 7 sore, langitnya itu masih sama seperti jam 5 di Indonesia lho. Perbedaan daerah dan waktu juga mungkin ya?

Last but not least, semoga chapter ini bisa menjadi pengobat, dan tidak menambah kekecewaan minna–san. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaa, flame pun boleh asal membangun. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ ^w^/

So… mind to Review? *wink*


	3. Chapter 3

Sebuah anting keperakan dengan bercak darah kering serta bau amisnya.

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Thousand Fathoms © The Sirius of Black Daria**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Butuh waktu berapa lama untuk menghapuskan jarak 1000 depa –yang tercipta– di antara kita?

.

.

Hembusan angin malam masih terasa hangat menyapa kulitmu juga perempuan yang tengah terduduk diam di sampingmu. Langit baru saja benar-benar beranjak gelap. Punggungmu bersender melawan kerasnya batang pohon kelapa. Tidak ada ucapan yang terlontar di antara kalian –mungkin tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kita harus mulai bergerak," ucapmu pada akhirnya, menyadari bahwa kalian hanya membuang-buang waktu, "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Kise, apalagi jika kita terlambat."

"Apakah Ryouta-kun bahkan masih hidup?" respon Kanazawa dingin.

"Aku rasa dia masih hidup, kemungkinan terburuk tanpa daun telinga," kau menjawab sarkas, meski sebenarnya kau tidak begitu ingin melakukannya.

"Teka-teki itu," Kanazawa berucap, "Pangeran ditemani sang raja hutan tenggelam di tengah gemuruh ombak biru yang suci, ya?"

"Pangeran itu Kise, raja hutan itu singa, tenggelam dan ombak biru berarti tempat kali ini ada hubungannya dengan air, lalu suci?" menarik napas berat kau berhenti berucap, tidak begitu paham mengenai teka-teki yang ada.

"Suci dengan maksud tidak tercemar? Tidak berdosa? Kenapa aku berpikir mengenai kuil ya? Kau tahu, Miki-chan? Sesuatu mengenai air penyucian?"

"Lalu ada di mana kuil dengan mh.." sedikit ragu kau berucap, "Patung singa? Simbol singa? Lukisan singa?"

Kanazawa menatapmu aneh, "Kenapa patung, simbol, atau lukisan?"

"Hei, tidak mungkin 'kan wanita itu mendatangkan singa asli!" kau menyuarakan protes atas pandangan yang diberikan perempuan manis di sampingmu itu. Pandangan yang tidak begitu kau sukai –pandangan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu familiar. Dikatakan familiar karena kau sering mendapatkannya, bukan?

Keheningan menyapa kalian sejenak, memberikan masing-masing dari kalian waktu untuk berpikir.

"Aku ingat ada kuil yang memajang lukisan singa di dekat SMP-ku," Kanazawa membuka suara.

"Itu ada di mana?" tanyamu cepat.

"Sekitar 30 menit perjalanan dari sini," jawab gadis itu sembari memaksakan senyum, "Tenang, masih ada di sekitaran daerah Kanagawa."

"Ayo, berangkat," ucapmu yang segera berdiri, lalu membersihkan celanamu dari pasir dengan sedikit menepuk-nepuknya menggunakan telapak tanganmu.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Kanazawa, sedikit mendongkakkan kepalanya, "Siapa tahu nanti di sana ada potongan lain dari diri Ryouta-kun yang berlumuran darah. Tidak 'kah kau takut?"

"Tadi itu hanya anting," ujarmu, sengaja menggantungkan kalimat, "Dan tentu saja, aku.. takut."

Kanazawa menundukkan kembali wajahnya, beberapa saat kemudian ia ikut berdiri, "Ayo."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi kalian berdua pergi dari tempat itu, kau sendiri lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Kanazawa memandu jalan kalian.

"Naik bus?" ucapmu pada akhirnya.

"Bukannya kau bilang kita harus bersegera?"

Lalu diam menyapamu kembali, ingatan-ingatan masa lalu menyeruak tanpa izin terlebih dahulu –menyerangmu dengan ganas.

"Ayo naik," ucap Kanazawa sedikit berteriak saat dilihatnya kau masih berada di luar bus.

Mengangguk, kau naik ke dalamnya, menyusul Kanazawa yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah membayar sejumlah uang ke dalam mesin sesuai yang dikatakan Kanazawa, kau duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Kau menarik napas panjang lalu mulai memperhatikan isi dari bus itu, bus yang sebenarnya sering kau tumpangi bersama sahabatmu, sang model terkenal Kise Ryouta. Kau sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dulu kalian akan menaiki bus di rute ini setiap kali pulang sekolah. Meski sebenarnya kalian akan lebih cepat sampai di rumah jika naik kereta bawah tanah, kau dan Kise akan saling pandang di gerbang sekolah sebelum saling tersenyum dan serempak berkata, "Naik bus!"

"Miki-chan, hei, Miki-chan," sebuah suara sayup-sayup terdengar.

"Ah, iya?" jawabmu bingung.

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai," dengan gerakan tangan ia menyuruhmu untuk segera berdiri dan turun dari bus itu.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanyamu.

"Cepat? Iya memang sih, cuma sekitar 15 menit. Yang lama itu kita harus berjalan ke sana," Kanazawa menunjuk sebuah tangga yang tidak tampak ujungnya.

"Sepertinya sangat jauh," kau mengomentari pendek.

"Jauh sekali," Kanazawa bergumam menjawab komentarmu.

Lalu kalian berdua mulai bergerak, menjajaki tangga itu satu demi satu, perlahan otot kalian mulai mengalami kelelahan. Napaspun mulai menjadi pendek dan cepat.

"Masih lama 'kah?" tanyamu.

Kanazawa tampak berpikir, mempertimbangkan sesuatu, "Kita sudah setengah perjalanan lebih, kurasa."

Lalu setelahnya kau lebih memilih menyimpan tenaga dengan tidak menjawab pernyataan yang dilontarkan Kanazawa. Kalian meneruskan perjalanan, berusaha secepat mungkin untuk bisa sampai ke kuil –untuk segera bertemu Kise.

"Kise?" ucapmu sesampainya di penghujung tangga.

Namun hanya semilir angin malam yang menyapa kalian, dan hal ini sedikit banyak membuatmu kecewa. Kau menghela napas berat, perpaduan antara rasa lelah dan kecewa.

"Ayo ke sana," Kanazawa berjalan mendahuluimu, dan pekerjaanmu sejauh ini hanya mengekor.

"Ah, jadi ini lukisan singa yang kau maksud?" tanyamu memperhatikan sebuah lukisan yang terpampang di tengah kuil, "Lalu di mana air penyuciannya?"

"Ah, ada di sana," Kanazawa menunjuk sebuah tempat, "Aku mau berdoa dulu di sini, kalau mau mengecek duluan, lakukan saja. Atau mau menungguku dahulu?"

Kau mengerungkan dahi, "Ng, aku mengecek duluan saja, biar kita segera tahu apa Kise ada di sini atau tidak."

Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi kau bergerak menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Kanazawa. Kau ingin sesegera mungkin menguak misteri mengenai Kise –mengenai sahabatmu yang tersayang.

Manikmu mengecek dengan seksama tempat air penyucian yang ada di hadapanmu. Tidak begitu besar, namun sangat terjaga rapih dan bersih, "Tidak ada apapun. Sepertinya salah."

Perlahan tapi pasti suara jejak kaki mendekat ke arahmu. Suara yang mantap.

"Kanazawa, tidak ada di sini, sekarang kita harus ke mana lagi?" tanyamu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganmu, masih berusaha untuk menemukan sesuatu di sana, dan hasilnya nihil.

"Ne, Kanazawa, kenapa kau tidak–" sedetik kemudian rasa sakit menguar dari tengkukmu, membuatmu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah.

Manikmu berkedip cepat, nafasmu tersenggal, _shock_ yang kau terima membuatmu lupa caranya bernafas. Kau berusaha untuk melihat sosok yang telah memukulmu sekeras itu, namun lehermu terasa tidak mampu digerakan sebebas itu. Kau membalikkan badan semampumu, dan sebenarnya kau tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali bayangan sosok itu saja. Pencahayaan yang kurang baik tidak membantumu sama sekali.

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanyamu parau.

Namun sosok itu hanya diam mematung, menatapmu yang tengah kesakitan. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia mengangkat kembali sebuah benda, nampak seperti pemukul baseball di matamu. Dengan refleksmu yang tersisa kau mengangkat lenganmu, berusaha untuk melindungi kepalamu dari hantaman yang akan segera datang.

"Kalian sedang apa?!" suara kakek tua terdengar berdengung di telingamu, kau tidak begitu ingat, yang kau ingat hanyalah sentuhan dari sebuah tangan besar menegakkan kembali tubuhmu. Mengecek wajahmu serta beberapa bagian tubuh yang mungkin terluka.

"Astaga Miki-chan kau kenapa?!" dan suara manis Kanazawa juga menyapa pendengaranmu.

Kau belum mampu merangkai kata menjadi kalimat yang baku, kepalamu masih pusing gara-gara hantaman keras tadi, "Hati-hati, a–ada yang menyerangku."

"Sebentar, aku akan menelepon ambulan," suara kakek tadi mengusik pikiranmu.

"Jangan!" ucapmu cepat sembari menarik lengan kakek itu, membuat rasa sakit di tengkukmu menguar kembali, "A–Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu."

"Miki-chan! Kita harus menelepon ambulan! Siapa tahu pukulan itu membuatmu terluka parah, mungkin berdarah atau pendarahan di dalam!" Kanazawa mengguncangkan tubuhmu pelan.

Kau menatap Kanazawa dengan pandangan kosong, "Kise bisa mati kalau kita berlama-lama."

"Tapi lukamu," tanya Kanazawa dengan pandangan yang sedih, "Apa kau lebih mementingkan Ryouta-kun daripada dirimu sendiri?"

Campuran dari rasa sakit, ketakutan, dan lelah yang menumpuk membuatmu mulai meneteskan air mata, "Sekarang.. bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu."

"Kau… mencintai Ryouta-kun ya?" kalimat pertanyaan Kanazawa mengusik pikiranmu, tapi kau tidak dalam keadaan siap untuk menjawab apapun.

"Di–Dia sahabatku," jawabmu seperti biasanya, sama seperti saat banyak perempuan yang menyukai Kise datang kepadamu, mencoba mengklarifikasi hubungan apa yang kalian miliki. Tapi menurutmu kalian hanya sebatas sahabat, dan tidak ada hal lain yang terjadi di antara kalian –atau itu yang berusaha kau tanamkan dalam pikiranmu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" kakek yang sempat membantumu itu bertanya lembut.

Kau dan Kanazawa terdiam cukup lama. Awalnya kau berniat untuk tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi pada akhirnya kau sadar kalau tanpa bantuan orang lain, kau tidak mungkin bisa memecahkan teka-teki itu, kau tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Kise.

"Ka–kami sedang bermain teka-teki yang 'sedikit' berbahaya," ucapmu untuk mengawali, kepalamu masih pusing, tengkukmu terasa kebas, tapi kau berusaha untuk menjelaskan sesimpel dan sesegera mungkin, "Menurutmu, dimana kami bisa menemukan seorang pangeran yang ditemani sang raja hutan tenggelam di tengah gemuruh ombak biru yang suci?"

"Sedikit berbahaya?" tanyanya bingung, "Tunggu, apa perlu aku menelepon polisi?"

"Tidak perlu, kami hanya sedang bermain-main saja," potong Kanazawa cepat, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan apa yang sedang terjadi, "Ta–Tapi karena taruhannya adalah uang saku selama sebulan, jadi temanku ini sampai menggunakan kata 'teka-teki berbahaya'. Tolong maafkan kami."

Kau menarik napas panjang, mencoba untuk menghentikan tangismu. Kanazawa benar, kalian tidak boleh membocorkan mengenai masalah ini kepada siapapun. Semata-mata agar tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada sahabat kecilmu itu, lalu kau hanya mampu berucap, "Maaf."

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang, mainnya sudah keterlaluan. Harusnya kalian kasihan kepada orang tua kalian yang memberi kalian uang," tanpa bermaksud menggurui kakek itu berucap, "Tapi kalau mendengar teka-tekimu barusan, aku jadi terpikirkan sesuatu. Raja hutan itu singa, bukan? Ah, jadi itu alasannya kalian pergi ke sini? Karena di sini ada lukisan singa?"

Baik kau dan Kanazawa hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau mengenai itu, aku rasa kalian salah datang kemari. Aku tahu satu tempat yang lebih cocok dengan teka-teki kalian."

Kau menatap Kanazawa yang balik menatapmu, "Tolong beritahu kami mengenai tempat tersebut."

"Apa kalian tahu di tengah kota ada sebuah pemandian umum yang sangat besar dan terkenal?"

"Ah, tempat itu, setidaknya sekitar 5 atau 7 bulan sekali orangtuaku suka membawaku ke sana," jawabmu, mengingat rutinitas yang ayah dan ibumu sukai itu, lalu beberapa saat kemudian wajahmu kembali berawan, "Mereka juga sering mengajak Kise pergi bersama."

"Ryouta-kun?" Kanazawa menatapmu lalu menatap kakek tua itu kembali, "Kurasa kami tahu tempatnya, lalu ada apa dengan tempat itu?"

"Aku ingat di sana ada patung kepala singa yang memancarkan air hangat, katanya kalau kau berendam di bawahnya, penyakit yang kau miliki akan hilang. Tempat pemandian itu sangat besar dan terkenal, saking terkenalnya, banyak orang dari luar kota yang datang ke sana. Karena alasan itu pula, di depan tempat berendam ada lukisan ombak biru laut Kanagawa yang terkenal. Aku sering memandanginya dalam takjub, lukisan itu sangat besar. Kalau aku sebagai warga kota ini saja bisa takjub, apalagi mereka yang datang dari luar kota."

Kau menaikan sebelah alismu bingung, "Memangnya ada lukisan yang seperti itu?"

Tidak ada yang merespon pertanyaanmu, Kanazawa sendiri fokus mengulang informasi yang sudah kami dapatkan sejauh ini, "Pangeran itu Ryouta-kun, raja hutan itu singa, ombak biru itu penggambaran laut Kanagawa, tenggelam artinya ada di dalam air, dan suci…?"

"Bukan 'kah kalian pergi ke tempat pemandian untuk membersihkan diri? Membersihkan diri itu sama dengan menyucikan diri," jelas kakek tua itu lagi.

Kau memaksakan tubuhmu untuk berdiri, meski rasa sakit itu masih tersisa, "Terima kasih, kami sangat berhutang padamu. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kami harus segera pergi."

Kanazawa ikut membungkuk sepertimu, "Terima kasih banyak. Permisi."

Kanazawa berjalan cepat berusaha untuk menuruni tangga tempat kalian masuk pertama kali, tapi setidaknya turun tidak semelelahkan naik. Kau berusaha untuk menyamakan langkahmu dengan gadis itu meski tetap saja kau kalah cepat.

"Ah!" pekikmu tertahan saat sadar ada seseorang yang menarik lenganmu.

"Berhati-hatilah," ucap kakek tua yang kini suaranya sudah familiar di telingamu. Wajahnya dipenuhi keriput, namun badannya masih tegap, rambutnya yang memutih mengingatkanmu pada kakek kandungmu sendiri, "Bawa ini. Untuk berjaga-jaga."

Kau melirik sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh kain, "Ini apa?"

"Pisau tangan, ukurannya tidak begitu besar dan mudah digunakan," jawabnya singkat, "Sembunyikan, dan berhati-hatilah."

"Ah terima kasih," kau mengangguk untuk yang terakhir kalinya lalu berusaha untuk mengejar Kanazawa yang sudah jauh memimpin.

Kau terus mengejar gadis itu sebelum sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu menyeruak, menghentikan kakimu untuk beberapa saat, kau mengangkat kain berisi pisau itu sejajar dengan dadamu, lalu kau berkata lirih kepada dirimu sendiri, "Kenapa kau melihatku dengan pandangan iba itu? Apa yang kau ketahui dan aku tidak?"

Namun sekali lagi, tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab pertanyaanmu melainkan semilir angin yang kian menusuk tulang.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk sampai di tempat yang kalian tuju. Kau melirik handphone di genggamanmu, jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam lebih 47 menit. Masih tersisa waktu sekitar satu jam setengah untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki yang ada. Setiap detik yang berlalu terasa menyesakkan untukmu.

"Sedang ramai-ramainya," Kanazawa mengomentari pemandian yang akan kalian masuki.

Kau hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam pemandian itu, berkeliling, keluar masuk bilik mandi. Tapi nihil. Kau memang menemukan satu patung kepala singa di setiap bilik mandi, tapi tidak dengan lukisan ombak laut Kanagawa.

"Ini bilik yang terakhir," ucapmu penuh putus asa, untungnya tengkukmu sudah tidak sesakit tadi.

"Apa tempat yang kita tuju ini salah lagi?" Kanazawa menyimpulkan sepihak.

Tapi bagimu, wajah penuh kasih sayang kakek di kuil tadi bukanlah wajah seorang pembohong, "Aku yakin ada di sekitaran sini."

"Tapi kita sudah mengecek semua bilik bukan?" gadis manis yang terus berada bersamamu beberapa jam terakhir itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Miki-chan," sejurus kemudian Kanazawa memanggil namamu, "Miki-chan memang berkata kalau Miki-chan dengan Ryouta-kun hanya sebatas sahabat, tapi hubungan 'persahabatanmu' dengan Ryouta-kun dekat sekali ya? Kalian sampai pergi ke pemandian bersama."

"Jangan cemburu. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat," jawabmu dingin, "Lagi pula, pergi ke pemandian bersamapun, kami tidak benar-benar mandi bersama."

Kau menggumam dalam diam, "Bilik mandi perempuan dan laki-laki 'kan berbeda."

Dan sesuatu menamparmu dengan sangat keras.

"Bilik mandi yang berbeda," ulangmu kembali sehingga Kanazawa dapat mendengarmu.

"Apa maksudmu, Miki-chan?"

"Bilik pemandian yang kakek tadi ceritakan, itu bilik pemandian laki-laki bukan? Baik lukisan dan patung itu, dua-duanya ada di bilik pemandian laki-laki, bukan?"

"Ah, iya! Mana mungkin kakek tadi bisa menceritakan suasana bilik pemandian perempuan!" Kanazawa menjawab pemikiranmu dengan antusias.

"Ayo ke sana!" ucapmu, lalu segera berlari.

"Miki-chan!" panggil Kanazawa, dan mau tidak mau suara itu membuatmu berhenti berlari.

"Apa lagi? Kita harus cepat!"

Menarik napas lelah ia menjelaskan semuanya secara cepat, "Sama seperti laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengecek bilik mandi perempuan, kita juga tidak bisa mengecek bilik mandi laki-laki."

Kau melirik jam tanganmu sekali lagi, "Sekarang sudah jam 9 lebih 13 menit."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kanazawa meremas tangannya panik.

Suatu hal melintas di pikiranmu, dan karena keterbatasan waktu, kau tidak bisa lagi untuk berpikir dengan logis. Kau berlari sekali lagi, kali ini Kanazawa ikut berlari denganmu meski tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu.

"Mi–Miki-chan, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kanazawa menatapmu horor.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Kise tanpa perlu membuat banyak keributan," kau menatap sekali lagi benda tajam berkilauan yang ada di tanganmu sebelum benar-benar menggunakannya.

Ckres.. Ckres..

Untaian rambut itu jatuh ke lantai setelah kau memotongnya tanpa ragu, kau melakukannya secepat yang kau bisa agar rasa sakit karena 'kehilangan rambut' dapat segera hilang. Pada dasarnya kau menyukai rambut panjangmu. Ah, maaf, sepertinya perlu diralat. Kau menyukai rambut panjangmu –rambut panjang yang Kise sukai.

Setelah memotong sedikit lagi –merapihkannya agar lebih tampak seperti rambut laki-laki, kau membuang potongan rambutmu ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Kanazawa, kau tunggu di sini," ucapmu, memegang bahunya, "Aku akan kembali sesegera mungkin."

Lalu dengan itu kau berlari memasuki bilik mandi laki-laki. Rasa takut, canggung, malu, bercampur seluruhnya. Darah naik ke kepalamu, membuat kedua pipimu memerah dengan teramat sangat. Untung saja hari ini kau tidak memakai baju yang mengidentikan dirimu dengan perempuan, jadi meski kau sejak tadi berlalu lalang di bilik pemandian laki-laki pun tidak ada yang sadar. Belum lagi baju kaos satu ukuran lebih besar yang kau pakai menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menonjol darimu, itulah pertama kalinya kau bersyukur memiliki dada dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar.

Pada bilik mandi yang ke enam yang kau masuki, akhirnya kau melihat sebuah kotak kayu di dalam tempat berendam –tepat di bawah patung kepala singa yang memancarkan air. Dalam hati kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya mengambil benda itu tanpa perlu memasukan tubuhmu ke dalam tempat berendam. Kalau pun berencana untuk masuk, kau harus terlebih dahulu membersihkan tubuhmu lalu masuk ke sana dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa sehelai pakaian pun. Baiklah, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan.

"Hei, kenapa kau masuk ke sini masih berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya seseorang padamu, seorang pria dewasa, "Kau seharusnya melepas bajumu di ruang ganti dan masuk ke sini hanya dengan memakai handuk."

Pria itu memperhatikanmu sekali lagi, "Apa kau besar di luar negeri hah?!"

"Adikku.." ucapmu pelan, mengumpulkan tenaga lalu melantangkan suaramu, juga merendahkannya sedikit agar tidak terkesan seperti suara perempuan, "Adikku menjatuhkan mainannya tadi, dan dia tidak mau berhenti menangis sebelum aku mengambilkannya."

"Mainan?" tanya pria itu.

Dengan segera kau menunjuk kotak yang berada di bawah patung kepala singa, "Kotak itu! Itu mainan adikku yang tertinggal. Aku baru saja mandi dan ganti baju, jadi aku tidak mungkin masuk kembali. Ka–Kalau tidak merepotkan, dapatkah kau mengambilkannya untukku?"

Tanpa banyak berkata pria tadi mau membantumu dan mengambilkan benda itu, "Ini."

"Terima kasih banyak," ucapmu, membungkuk sembari menutup mata –karena kau sama sekali tidak mau melihat apa yang ada di bagian bawah tubuh pria tadi, lalu segera pergi dari sana.

"Miki-chan!" Kanazawa menyambutmu dengan kalut, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mengangguk kau hanya mampu berkata, "Sekarang aku tidak bisa menikah."

Kanazawa tersenyum lalu mengelus rambutmu yang kini sudah menjadi pendek, "Lalu, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Ah, ini," mengangkat kotak itu, kau dengan cepat membuka isinya, "Lagi-lagi teka teki."

Kanazawa mengambil kertas yang terbungkus plastik kecil itu lalu membaca isinya, "Pangeran tidur diselimuti malam."

Kau menunggu Kanazawa untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun tidak ada kelanjutan setelahnya.

"Itu saja?" kau menarik benda yang ada di tangan Kanazawa, "Pangeran tidur diselimuti malam?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terlintas di pikiranmu?" tanya Kanazawa.

"Hm," kau bergumam ragu, "Ah.. _handphone_-ku berdering."

Kanazawa lagi-lagi mengambil alih dan mengangkat teleponnya. Kau menatap gadis itu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Di mana Ryouta-kun? Seharusnya sekarang kau sudah puas bukan?" ucap Kanazawa dengan nada yang sengit, lalu ia memekik secara tiba-tiba, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ryouta-kun?!"

"Kenapa?" tanyamu cepat.

Kanazawa menatap _handphone_-mu kesal, nampaknya sambungan telepon sudah diputus. Kanazawa mengembalikan _handphone_ milikmu lalu berkata, "Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi Ryouta-kun mengerang, sepertinya kesakitan."

Pikiranmu kalut, "Kise… kesakitan?"

Kau melirik jam di pergelangan tanganmu, jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam lebih 52 menit.

"Ayo pergi!" kau menarik tangan Kanazawa segera, apalagi ketika menyadari kalian tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi.

"Kemana?" tanya Kanazawa.

"Peneropongan bintang!" ucapmu cepat, "Selimut malam itu langit penuh bintang."

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kanazawa.

"Itu kode yang aku dan Kise sering gunakan untuk pergi ke peneropongan bintang," jawabmu, pikiranmu gamang. Segalanya terasa aneh, dan mencurigakan. Kau tidak mampu lagi mengartikan segala suara yang masuk ke telingamu.

Kenapa semua teka-teki itu perlahan mengungkit memori masa lalumu dengan Kise? Terlalu banyak, terlalu kental, terlalu menyesakkan, dan kini bagimu bernapaspun menjadi hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Sebenarnya ada apa?

.

.

.

To be Continue (?)

.

.

.

A/N:

Holla~ Sirius kembali~ Maaf lama.. *ngitung hari dari terakhir nge-update cerita*. Sebenernya sih chapter ini sudah selesai sekitar seminggu yang lalu, tapi sengaja dipublish hari ini. Kenapa? Soalnya chapter ini dibuat sebagai hadiah untuk diri sendiri, well, happy birthday to myself~! Yeay! Makin tua, makin dewasa, semakin yang baik-baik aja :D #skip

Selamat tanggal 15 November untuk yang merayakannya juga hehe berarti kita kembar beda ibu beda ayah beda tetangga~

Chapter 3 is up! Gimana pendapatnya nih? Semakin ada perkembangan? Atau malah mengecewakan? Tuangkan di review yaa.. flame pun boleh asal membangun. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ ^w^/

P.S. Sssttt… Ada yang bisa menebak kemana arah cerita ini menuju? *wink*

So… mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Semua teka-teki itu perlahan mengungkit memori masa lalumu dengan Kise. Terlalu banyak, terlalu kental, terlalu menyesakkan, dan kini bagimu bernapaspun menjadi hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Thousand Fathoms © The Sirius of Black Daria**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Mungkin dalam waktu 4 jam ini, mungkin satu bulan, satu tahun, atau tidak pernah sama sekali.

.

.

.

Napas yang tersenggal terdengar bersahutan. Rasa linu menyerang persendian lutut yang terus dipaksakan bergerak semenjak senja menjelang tadi. Kau menggigit bibirmu cukup keras hingga warnanya yang sedari tadi pucat menjadi kemerahan.

"10.13! Argh!" teriakmu frustasi mencoba untuk mendorong gerbang dari peneropongan bintang yang sudah dikunci, "Kenapa harus sekarang?!"

"Kalau begini kita tidak bisa masuk!" komentar Kanazawa sembari membantumu mendorong gerbang itu.

"Aku tahu!" ucapmu sinis. Sejujurnya kau mulai kesal dengan Kanazawa yang sejak tadi selalu saja melontarkan kalimat yang menghancurkan harapan kalian berdua, "Bisakah kau berhenti berkata hal yang tidak penting dan berpikirlah dengan benar?!"

Atau, mungkin saja sumber kekesalanmu berasal dari ketidak mampuan dirimu sendiri menghadapi masalah ini dengan kepala yang dingin. Kau kesal, lelah, dan ketakutan. Dan seharusnya kau juga mampu berpikir kalau Kanazawa mengalami hal yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Maaf," ucapmu ketika menyadari wajah Kanazawa yang tampaknya akan menangis sebentar lagi, "Aku.. hilang kendali."

Kanazawa menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "Tidak, ini semua salahku. Aku tidak mampu melakukan apapun hingga kita bisa ada di sini."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu, sedikit banyak tidak mampu mengerti untaian kata serta kalimat yang keluar dari alat ucap gadis di sebelahnya, "Sial, aku juga kehilangan fokusku."

"Miki-chan," suara manis Kanazawa menggelitik telingamu sehingga kau mengerahkan seluruh titik fokusmu kepadanya, "Ikut aku!"

Kebingungan melandamu saat kau melihat Kanazawa berlari menjauh, "Hei, Kanazawa! Sekarang apa?"

Tapi tidak ada balasan dari teriakanmu, Kanazawa terus pergi ke tempat yang ditujunya. Membuatmu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain kembali mengekor.

"Ayo, cepat," panggil Kanazawa dengan suara yang setengah berbisik, hanya gerakan tangannya yang membuatmu dapat mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Ini apa?" tanyamu ketika melihat ada pagar kawat yang tidak sempurna. Dalam artian rusak, meninggalkan lubang, dan tampak seperti telah–

"Ini apa? Seseorang membobolnya?" tanyamu tidak percaya.

"Bukan 'kah Ryouta-kun diculik? Kau bahkan sempat dipukul. Hal apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu kaget?" Kanazawa berkata dengan nada yang entah kenapa sedikit dingin.

Kau hanya mampu mengangguk tanda paham, otakmu terlalu lelah untuk diajak berpikir terlalu jauh. Tubuhmu bergerak dengan sendirinya ketika melihat Kanazawa masuk ke dalam halaman belakang peneropongan bintang melewati pagar berkawat yang sudah rusak tadi.

"Kanazawa–" suaramu terasa tertahan di tenggorokan, "–Ne, Kanazawa."

Gadis dengan surai kecoklatannya itu tampak membuka sebuah pintu yang sama sekali tidak dikunci. Kau mengenal tempat itu, aroma khas yang ruangan itu berikan, kelembapan yang ada, serta suara lantai kayu yang akan berderit setiap kali kau melangkahkan kakimu.

"Gedung peneropongan tua," ucapmu berbisik.

Melirik kembali ke jam yang melekat dengan erat di pergelangan tanganmu kau menarik napas panjang. 10.19. Kau begitu ketakutan, namun kalian perlu bergerak cepat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengikutiku?" tanya Kanazawa dari lantai dua.

"Ma-Maaf! Aku naik sekarang," jawabmu parau.

Lalu kau menjajaki tangga tua itu satu persatu hingga sampai ke ruangan lain yang terasa lebih lapang dari ruangan sebelumnya –di sana tidak terlalu banyak disimpan lemari.

"Ne, Kanazawa," tubuhmu bergetar sedikit, "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Miki-chan? Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi," jawab Kanazawa.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu mengenai pagar kawat yang rusak itu?" ucapmu cepat tanpa memperdulikan ucapan gadis yang berdiri membelakangimu.

Mengerlingkan maniknya bosan Kanazawa segera menjawab, "Hah? Kenapa? Lubang itu sudah ada di sana sejak lama."

Perlahan gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan mencoba untuk mempertemukan pandangan mata kalian, meski usahanya dapat dikatakan gagal karena kau tengah mengalihkan pandanganmu untuk menelusuri ruanganan gelap di mana kalian berada, sedikit banyak menganalisisnya. Kanazawa tampak berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum –namun bukan senyuman manis yang biasa ia buat.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kau meragukan aku?" Kanazawa bertanya dingin, sosoknya mendekati tubuhmu yang masih terdiam. Manik kalian bertemu ketika ia mempermainkan rambut pendekmu yang belum terpotong dengan rapi.

Kau mundur beberapa langkah, "Lalu, aku ingin bertanya satu pertanyaan lagi."

"Apa itu?" ia bertanya, maniknya masih menatap manikmu dengan tajam.

"Aku baru menyadari hal ini setelah kita sampai di sini, tapi kenapa–" jeda sejenak, "–saat di kuil, kenapa kau segera menyimpulkan kalau aku dipukul? Aku hanya berkata kalau aku diserang seseorang –_bukan dipukul_."

"Apa aku mengatakan hal semacam itu?" tanya Kanazawa tampak bingung.

Kau kembali mundur ketika melihat Kanazawa mendekat ke arahmu, "Miki-chan, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. Kali ini tolong jawab dengan jujur. Apa kau… mencintai Ryouta-kun?"

"Kanazawa," kau menggelengkan kepalamu keras, keringat dingin nampak kentara di pelipismu.

Kali ini Kanazawa menghentikan langkahnya, ia segera merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung rok yang dipakainya. Ruangan yang cukup gelap tidak banyak membantumu melihat apa yang ia keluarkan. Beberapa saat kemudian handphone-mu bergetar cukup kentara, alunan melodi sederhana terdengar menguar di udara sebelum kau mengangkatnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponmu di saat seperti ini.

"Kise…" kau membaca nama yang tertera di layar berpendar milikmu itu sebelum mengangkat telepon yang masuk. Kau baru menyadari sekarang kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya kau mengangkat telepon dari 'Kise' seorang diri dan bukan dengan perantara Kanazawa.

"Ki-Kise?" ucapmu tidak lama setelah mendekatkan benda itu ke telinga kananmu, "Ki–"

"Waktu empat jam-mu sudah habis–" terdengar suara balasan di ujung sana, suara seorang wanita atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis, suara yang manis, yang terdengar begitu familiar, "–Miki-chan."

Jika menggunakan majas hiperbola, saat itu juga jantungmu berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat, udara diambil dari sekelilingmu, "Kanazawa, jangan–"

Tubuhmu terdorong ke belakang dengan cukup keras, dari cahaya bulan yang menyusup melalui celah jendela kau mampu melihat Kanazawa mendekatimu dengan sebuah kayu di tangannya.

Bukk!

"Argh!" kau menjerit, mengeluarkan suaramu sekuat yang kau bisa. Serangan yang kau terima terasa begitu menyakitkan, namun bukan benda tumpul yang kau rasakan bersinggungan dengan tubuhmu. Rasanya tajam, menusuk, dan perih. Manikmu melihat benda itu sekali lagi ketika Kanazawa mengangkatnya di udara sebelum memukulkannya kembali ke tubuhmu, menciptakan rasa sakit baru.

Sebuah kayu dengan banyak sekali paku di dasarnya. Kanazawa telah mempersiapkan semua ini. Penyerangannya di kuil pun. Semuanya.

"Argh! Hentikan! Kanazawa! Argh!" dengan sisa tenaga yang ada kau berusaha untuk menghalau serangan yang tengah dibebankannya kepadamu, tapi semua itu sia-sia. Karena pada dasarnya tubuhmu terbentuk dari kumpulan daging, bukan tameng.

Kanazawa menyerang kembali, kali ini kau mencoba untuk memegang senjata itu –meski bayarannya, telapak tanganmu harus mendapatkan paku-paku tertanam dalam di sana. Kau menarik kayu itu, membuat Kanazawa ikut limbung dan jatuh ke arahmu. Pada saat itu satu tanganmu yang lain menyambutnya dengan sebuah kepalan tangan. Tepat mengenai rahangnya. Untuk beberapa saat kau mampu mendengar suara tulang yang retak. Dan saat ini kau tidak mampu berpikir, tulang milik siapakah itu. Milikmu atau milik gadis di hadapanmu? Kau tidak merasa pukulanmu begitu keras, namun bantuan gravitasi membuat pukulanmu memiliki dampak yang lebih dari seharusnya.

Kali ini Kanazawa yang mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi rahangnya. Kau mencoba untuk berdiri, menjauh dari jangkauan Kanazawa dan sebisa mungkin melepaskan kayu berpaku itu dari tanganmu.

Air mata menetes saat kayu itu terlepas dari bagian tubuhmu. Kali ini kau memegang senjata itu di tangamu erat, jangan sampai Kanazawa merebutnya darimu.

"Kenapa?" ucapmu sembari terisak, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Sialan! Beraninya kau memukul wajahku!" umpat Kanazawa kesal, ia berdiri dan menatapmu penuh kebencian, "'Kenapa?' tanyamu? Aku melakukannya agar Ryouta-kun mencintaiku. Aku dan hanya aku."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?!" kau menjerit kesal, "Kau dan Kise bisa saling mencintai sepuas yang kalian mau dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli!"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau diperlakukan tidak baik oleh mereka yang mengaku menyukai Kise. Mereka melakukan segala cara untuk menjauhkanmu dari pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan itu. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya seseorang melakukan hal se-_ekstreem_ ini. Namun diganggu, sesepele apapun, tetap saja tidak menyenangkan.

Kanazawa berlari ke arahmu, mencoba untuk merebut kayu itu kembali dari tanganmu, "Haha tidak ada hubungannya? Tentu ada!"

"Tidak ada! Lepaskan!"

"Ryouta-kun tidak pernah mencintai perempuan manapun yang dikencaninya, ia hanya mencintaimu dalam diam!" ucapan Kanazawa membuat pertahananmu mengendur.

"Kau bohong," ucapmu pelan, "Yang selalu mencintai dalam diam itu aku, bukan Kise."

"Kalau begitu kalian pasangan yang cocok!" Kanazawa berkata sinis lalu menarik kayu yang ada di genggamanmu keras, membuatmu melepaskannya secara paksa. Kau menggenggam kayunya dengan terlalu kuat sehingga kini serpihan-serpihan kayu itu ada yang masuk ke dalam kulitmu –menembus beberapa lapisan daging yang ada, memberikan rasa perih lain yang kentara.

Kau mundur beberapa langkah lalu lari menjauhi Kanazawa yang segera mengejarmu. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, segera setelahnya kau terjatuh karena Kanazawa melempar kakimu dengan kayu tadi –menghilangkan segala keseimbangan yang kau miliki.

"Hei, lihat kemari!" Kanazawa dengan kasar memutar tubuhmu, lalu duduk di atas perutmu sembari menahan kedua bahumu keras ke lantai, "Kenapa orang sepertimu harus hidup?"

Air mata terus menerus keluar dari matamu sedari tadi, "Kenapa orang sepertimu harus menanyakan hal itu kepadaku? Aku bebas hidup bahkan tanpa komentar darimu!"

"Kalau kau tidak ada di kehidupan Ryouta-kun, aku tidak peduli kau mau hidup atau tidak. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini, kau harus mati. Ya, hanya dengan cara ini Ryouta-kun akan mencintaiku."

"Akh!" kakimu menendang ke segala arah, tanganmu mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Kanazawa yang tengah mencekikmu dengan keras, "Le-Lepaskan aku!"

Gadis itu tertawa keras melihatmu yang tampak tidak berdaya di matanya, "Menyerah saja, itu akan membuat segalanya lebih cepat dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Satu tanganmu mencoba untuk mengambil sesuatu yang kau simpan di saku celanamu, dan Kanazawa nampaknya tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Aku bilang lepas!" dengan sekuat tenaga kau menyerang Kanazawa dengan benda yang baru saja kau pegang. Pisau yang diberikan oleh kakek tua di kuil beberapa jam yang lalu. Posisimu yang tidak menguntungkan hanya mampu menorehkan luka sayat di perut dan tangan kiri Kanazawa. Namun, itu pun mampu membuatnya mundur dan menjerit kesakitan.

Berdiri sesegera mungkin kau mencoba untuk menghampiri telepon genggammu yang sempat terjatuh, dengan segera kau menelepon polisi, "To–Tolong, aku dan temanku diserang, kami ada di gedung tua peneropongan bintang, peneropongan bintang yang mana? Peneropongan bintang Kanaga–akh!"

Kau refleks menjerit ketika Kanazawa merebut telepon genggammu paksa. Setelah mematikan sambungan _telephone_ dan melempar handphone-mu ke sembarang tempat Kanazawa menarik tubuhmu lalu memberikan pukulan tepat di wajahmu, "Jangan berpikir kau bisa kabur dariku!"

Kali ini kau melawan dengan menebaskan pisau yang kau pegang, kau hanya mampu melukai pipinya kali ini, "Ya! Aku memang menyukai Kise. Tapi aku sudah cukup puas hanya dengan menjadi sahabatnya. Ka-Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak akan memberikan Kise pada perempuan gila sepertimu!"

Pertarungan ala perempuan pun kembali terjadi, kalian mencoba untuk saling pukul, saling dorong dan saling merebut senjata milik lawan. Itu terus terjadi hingga akhirnya kau merasa keseimbanganmu hilang begitu saja, kau mencoba untuk mencari pegangan –dan satu-satunya pegangan yang bisa kau raih hanya Kanazawa. Namun keseimbangan Kanazawa tidak mampu menolongmu, ia ikut terjatuh. Kau terjatuh cukup lama, kepala serta beberapa bagian tubuhmu yang lain terantuk cukup keras. Setelah mendarat pun, perlu waktu bagimu untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kau terjatuh. Terjatuh dari tangga dan kini berada di lantai satu.

Seluruh tubuhmu terasa remuk, perih, sakit, menjalar dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tapi yang sesungguhnya membuat napasmu berhenti bukanlah akumulasi dari rasa sakit itu, melainkan keheningan yang terus menerus menemanimu –terlalu hening. Manikmu berkeliaran mencari sosok manusia lain yang beberapa saat sebelumnya tengah melakukan pertarungan hidup dan mati denganmu.

"Kana–zawa," panggilmu ketika melihat tubuh gadis itu telungkup di sebelahmu. Dengan hati-hati kau mencoba untuk membalikan tubuhnya, dan kau mencoba untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi, "Kanazawa–"

"–Aaahhhh!" kau menjerit keras saat melihat apa yang terjadi, "Kanazawa.. Kanazawa!"

Kau mengecek jalur pernapasan gadis itu, ia masih bernapas. Kau melirik ke arah pisau yang kini menusuk perutnya. Darah merembes ke baju yang gadis itu kenakan. Kau tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya kau melepas kaos yang kau kenakan lalu menyelimutkan kain itu ke tubuh Kanazawa –untung saja hari itu kau memakai dalaman _tank-top_.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, aku akan menelepon _ambulance_," kau melihat Kanazawa mengangguk, sepertinya tubuhnya shock akan rasa sakit yang menimpa sehingga akhirnya ia menurut saja.

Kau tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Kanazawa menahan tanganmu, "Mi-Miki-chan, ha-Hati-hati.. Ryo-Ryouta-k-kun, dia..."

Kau dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan itu, "Aku akan mencari Kise setelah ini jika itu maksudmu. Aku harus menelepon _ambulance_ untukmu."

"Mi-Mi-ki-chan, ja-jangan…" kau mendengar Kanazawa memanggil namamu. Tapi kau memilih untuk memfokuskan sisa kekuatanmu yang terakhir untuk naik kembali ke lantai dua dan segera mencari handphone-mu, dan untuk sekali lagi menelepon bantuan.

"Tolong kami, kami ada di gedung tua peneropongan bintang Kanagawa," ucapmu lagi.

"Kau yang melapor tadi ya? Bantuan sudah dikirimkan ke sana, tetap tenang, dan tunggu bantuan datang,"

"Aku butuh _ambulance_, perut temanku tertusuk, ia mengalami pendarahan," ucapmu sembari terisak, "Tolong cepat datang kemari."

"Mereka dalam perjalanan ke sana. Ngomong-ngomong dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

"Amazake Miki," jawabmu lemah diselingi isakan.

"Baiklah Amazake-kun, tolong tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Sekarang bisa kau beritahu aku tentang penyerangmu? Ada di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sedang terluka, karena itu cepat datang kemari!"

"Bantuan sedang dikirim ke sana, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sendiri, Amazake-kun? Apa kau terluka? Lalu bagaimana dengan temanmu? Apa kau sekarang bersama dengannya? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku dan temanku! Kanazawa terluka, jadi, tolonglah cepat datang!" ucapmu dengan nada tinggi, di saat seperti ini bagimu kau tidak peduli lagi tentang siapa korban dan siapa penyerang. Kau tidak ingin ada yang mati karena hal sekonyol ini –cemburu dan atau memperebutkan laki-laki.

"Tunggu, siapa Kanazawa? Apa itu nama temanmu? Apa kau berada di tempat yang aman dari jangkauan penyerangmu?"

"Berisik! Kumohon, cepat datang saja!" kau mematikan sambungan telepon lalu berdiri dan mencoba untuk mencari ruangan di dekat sana. Kata 'teman' yang diucapkan oleh lawan bicaramu barusan membuatmu kembali mengingat eksistensi Kise yang belum kau temukan sejak tadi. Ketika melihat sebuah pintu, kau segera ke sana dan mencoba untuk membukanya.

"Kise?" tanyamu ketika melihat sesosok orang yang terikat ke kursi. Ia tampak tertidur, dengan mulut yang dibekap oleh lakban.

Kau mendekat dan melihatnya dengan lebih seksama. Orang tersebut memang benar sahabat masa kecilmu –orang yang selama ini diam-diam kau sukai. Dengan lembut kau melepas lakban dan tali yang mengikat tubuh pemuda itu. Tubuhnya limbung ke arahmu, dan kalian berdua sama-sama terjembab ke lantai.

"Kise," kau mencium dahinya sembari menangis. Tubuhmu dipenuhi rasa sakit, dan kesadaranmu hilang perlahan-lahan. Tapi setidaknya, hangat tubuh Kise yang kini menimpa tubuhmu membuat segala kekhawatiranmu hilang begitu saja. Selama Kise baik-baik saja, kau rasa kau pun mampu untuk bertahan.

Lalu ruangan yang sudah gelap sejak awal berubah menjadi lebih gelap, Manikmu tidak mampu menangkap apapun lagi meski kesadaranmu masih melekat. Kau masih mampu merasakan dada pemuda itu naik turun seiring dengan tarikan napasnya.

"Kise.." ucapmu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Lalu duniamu berubah gelap dan sunyi seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Suara cicit burung menyemarakkan hari, suara anak yang berlarian meski tidak ramai terdengar dari kejauhan. Bahkan cahaya hangat sang mentari menjadi suatu nikmat tersendiri untuk dinikmati. Kau terbangun oleh kehangatan dan nuansa bersahabat itu. Alangkah baiknya–

"Ia akan baik-baik saja," wanita muda itu menenangkan pemuda dengan surai kuning keemasannya yang tengah terduduk gelisah di samping ranjang sahabat kecilnya.

"Kau terus mengatakan hal itu sejak kemarin, tapi nyatanya Micchi belum juga bangun," protes pemuda itu.

–jika tubuhmu dapat ikut terbangun sebagaimana kesadaranmu sudah terjaga sejak lama.

"Proses kesembuhannya berjalan dengan baik, tidak lama lagi ia akan bangun," wanita yang berprofesi sebagai suster itu tersenyum lalu kembali berkata, "Yang penting sekarang kau sendiri harus segera memulihkan kondisimu, ayo, kembali ke kamarmu, kau belum dicek hari ini."

"Aku masih mau menemani Micchi!" Kise menyuarakan keinginannya kuat.

"Tidak boleh," sedikit memaksa ia menarik pemuda itu dan membimbingnya untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Micchi, aku akan segera kembali," ucap Kise tidak rela, "Tunggu aku. Nanti aku akan menyelinap ke kamarmu, jangan khawatir."

"Hei, Kise-kun, aku mendengarnya," kau mendengar kekesalan di suara suster itu yang sering kali menarik napas lelah jika berhadapan dengan sahabat kecilmu.

_Kriett._

Lalu keheningan menyapa pendengaranmu. Kau kembali sendiri. Sebenarnya kau sudah mampu mendengar, mengingat dan merekam semua yang kau dengar semenjak kemarin malam, namun kesadaran tubuhmu belum mau kembali. Kelopak matamu terasa berat untuk dibuka. Bahkan untuk bergerak sejengkalpun tungkai-tungkaimu menolak perintahmu.

Mudahnya, tubuhmu 'lumpuh' sementara –tubuhmu tidak bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh otakmu. Sejak kemarin kau mati-matian untuk bangun, tapi tubuhmu belum mengizinkannya. Tapi meski begitu, setidaknya kesadaranmu sudah kembali. Kau memang belum bisa berinteraksi dengan orang secara langsung, tapi untuk sekarang, mendengarkan dan membayangkan saja sudah cukup bagimu.

_Kriett_

"Seperti yang kau lihat, ia belum mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya," terdengar suara berat milik seorang laki-laki.

"Begitu ya?" suara berat pria lain terdengar memenuhi ruangan, "Kami membutuhkan kesaksiannya atas kasus yang menimpanya. Hanya mendapatkan kesaksian dari satu orang yang hanya tahu dirinya disekap itu sulit."

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali tersangkanya harus meregang nyawa di sana, padahal ia masihlah sangat muda. Mereka bertiga masih muda," suara penuh simpati pria pertama kembali terdengar.

Kau mungkin belum mampu melihatnya sekarang, tapi mereka berdua adalah dokter dan polisi yang tengah mengusut kasus yang menimpamu dan Kise.

"Kau benar, asalkan mereka hidup, mereka bisa memulai segala sesuatunya dari awal dan memperbaiki diri," ucap polisi yang berumur sekitar 40 tahunan itu, suaranya ikut diliputi kesedihan. Lalu keheningan menyapa mereka sebelum ia kembali berkata, "Aku tahu luka yang diderita Amazake sangat parah. Namun aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ia harus melukai Kanazawa sampai separah itu."

Memegang dagunya nampak berpikir sang dokter juga mengomentari, "Luka tusuk fatal di beberapa organ penting, ya? Mungkin itu bentuk pertahanan diri Amazake atas serangan yang ia terima."

"Kau benar tapi tetap saja, untuk anak seumuran mereka melakukan hal ini sangat disayangkan," ada jeda yang kentara di antara ucapannya, "Terlebih, dari laporan yang aku terima, Amazake nampak panik dan ia tampak berusaha untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Kanazawa."

_"Tunggu.. beberapa organ penting? Maksud kalian… beberapa… tusukan…" _kau berpikir dalam diam.

"Ah, iya, aku mendengar ia bersikeras bahwa _ambulance_ harus segera datang untuk menyelamatkan penyerangnya yang terluka," menghela napas bingung akhirnya sang dokter berkata, "Kalau berpikir sampai ke sana, kasusnya jadi terasa aneh. Tapi kita harus menunggu kesaksian dari Amazake ketika dia sudah sadar. Kami akan segera menghubungi ketika Amazake mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya."

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter," ucapnya sembari membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan.

Balas membungkuk, lawan bicaranya menjawab, "Aku harap kasusnya segera selesai, dan jangan sampai hal seperti ini terulang kembali."

_Kriett_

Satu informasi menyakitkan yang kau terima adalah bahwa Kanazawa tidak berhasil diselamatkan dan harus mati karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar untuk Kise. Tapi hal yang diucapkan kedua pria barusan benar-benar mengganggu pikiranmu. Kau sama sekali tidak ingat Kanazawa mendapatkan begitu banyak tusukan. Kau hanya ingat Kanazawa tertusuk satu kali ketika kalian terjatuh dari tangga. Apa mungkin Kanazawa menusuk dirinya sendiri karena takut tertangkap? Tapi terakhir kali kau melihatnya, Kanazawa nampak masih ingin melanjutkan hidup. Kalau begini caranya, rasanya…

_Kriett_

"Micchi," Kise membisikkan nama sahabatnya –_namamu_, dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar, "Aku sudah kembali."

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis ketika melihat gadis yang dicarinya masih 'tertidur'.

"Sekarang meski rambutmu pendek seperti laki-laki, bagiku kau bagaikan putri tidur, apa kau tahu itu? Ah, apa kau sengaja belum bangun karena kau ingin dicium oleh pangeran terlebih dahulu? Kau… ingin dicium olehku?" Kise bertanya sembari mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjangmu, lalu menyapu rambut yang menghalangi wajahmu, "Kalau begini aku jadi malu sendiri. Hihi. Micchi, kau mungkin tidak mengetahuinya, tapi… aku begitu menyukaimu. Rasanya malah aku yang ingin menciummu. Ah! Tidak! Hentikan! Ini terlalu memalukan!"

Kau membayangkan wajah sahabatmu akan menjadi sangat merah saat ini, kau juga membayangkan ia akan setidaknya memalingkan wajah dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan.

Terkekeh pelan ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi, membuatmu mengakui kalau kau menyukaiku itu perjuangan sekali ya? Aku sampai harus men-_set-up_ segalanya."

"Aku harus kehilangan satu bidakku karenamu loh, Micchi. Kanazawa Youka adalah bidak yang paling baik yang aku miliki sejauh ini," Kise memasang wajah cemberut terbaiknya di hadapanmu, meskipun kau tidak bisa melihatnya, "Maksudku ia mau melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkan aku, kami pernah melakukan berbagai macam hal atas kepentinganku, dan sejujurnya dia tidak buruk. Wajahnya juga menarik, dan siapa sangka? Ia langsung menyanggupi permintaanku untuk menjebakmu!"

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataannya sendiri Kise mencoba untuk segera mengklarifikasinya, "Ah, tapi jangan berpikiran buruk tentangku. Maksudku dengan menjebak adalah membuatmu memecahkan teka-teki yang aku berikan, menemukanku, lalu mengakui perasaanmu padaku. Aku berkata jika Youka mampu mengabulkan permintaanku yang satu itu maka aku akan benar-benar mencintainya –_ah tentu saja itu jika kau ternyata tidak memiliki perasaan kepadaku_."

Keheningan menyelimuti kalian berdua. Kise tenggelam dalam kegiatan barunya, menelusuri garis tulang rahangmu lalu mengusap pipi pucatmu dengan telapak tangannya. Tapi, berbicara mengenai hening, hening yang Kise rasakan tidak sama dengan hening yang kau rasakan. Karena bagimu, tidak ada hening sama sekali, sejak tadi kau terus melontarkan 'pertanyaan' tiada ujung dari 'bibirmu'. Tapi sekali lagi, jika bibir aslimu tidak bergerak, Kise tidak akan tahu apa yang kau coba untuk sampaikan. Cobalah untuk memaksa tubuhmu bangun sekali lagi, mungkin kali ini tubuhmu akan menuruti perintahmu.

Kise mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahimu, "Tapi aku kesal, di akhir ia menjadi pembelot dan malah menyerangmu. Kau sampai terluka seperti ini. Bidak yang membelot sepertinya… harus _dihukum_."

Membayangkan bahwa hukuman yang sahabat kecilmu itu maksudkan berupa tusukan fatal di organ-organ vital membuatmu 'menjerit' kesal, dan lagi-lagi kau harus menyimpan jeritanmu untuk dirimu sendiri. Tidak memiliki kendali terhadap tubuh sendiri… mengesalkan bukan?

"Tapi permainanku menyenangkan 'kan? Kau jadi berkesempatan mengunjungi tempat-tempat kenangan kita. Kau jadi sadar bahwa eksistensi-ku penting di hidupmu," tampak berpikir sejenak pemuda dengan surai kuning keemasannya itu melanjutkan, "Oh iya, awalnya aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah menemukan kotak di pemandian itu, itu kan pemandian laki-laki. Aku yang menyimpannya di sana sih masih aman-aman saja, tapi Micchi, kau perempuan, apa sebegitu cintanya 'kah kau padaku? Yah, aku masih menyayangkan rambutmu, tapi.. ini juga bukti cinta di antara kita, jadi aku tidak keberatan."

Tapi bagimu, mengambil nyawa seseorang yang tidak berdosa atas nama cinta atau bahkan hanya atas nama kekesalan semata tidak pantas disebut sebagai bukti cinta. Terlebih bukti cinta yang diberikannya untukmu.

"Sudah dua hari ini aku terus menerus berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Tapi, Micchi, jangan khawatir, jika itu artinya aku bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktuku bersamamu, aku tidak keberatan melakukan monolog terus menerus," Kise menatap manikmu yang masih bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya, lalu tersenyum penuh arti, "Apa lebih baik seperti ini? Agar kau tidak melepaskan dirimu dariku. Ah, tapi jika aku melakukannya, apa aku berlebihan ya? Tapi apa yang kulakukan pada Youka tidak bisa dibilang tidak berlebihan, tapi bukannya ini–"

_Kriett _

"Kise-kun, ternyata kau di sini! Sudah aku katakan jangan dulu menganggu Amazake-san di masa-masa pemulihannya bukan! Dan lagi jangan duduk di ranjang pasien, duduk di ranjangmu sendiri," suara suster itu memenuhi ruangan dengan tiba-tiba, menghentikan Kise dengan segala _rahasia kecil_ yang ia punya.

"Tidak! Aku mau terus bersama Micchi! Tidak! Jangan!" lalu Kise pun memulai protesnya lagi.

"Jangan kekanakan begitu, kembalilah ke kamarmu," kau mampu merasakan nada lelah dalam suara perempuan yang belum pernah kau lihat itu.

"Micchi, aku akan kembali padamu," pemuda dengan surai kuning keemasannya itu lalu berkata, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, _selamanya_."

_Kriett_

Rasanya sakit, menyesakkan, kesal, segalanya bercampur aduk memenuhi dadamu lalu hal terakhir yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menjerit dalam diam diiringi dengan air mata yang menetes perlahan dari ekor matamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Masih ingat depa? Satuan ukur yang berarti jarak yang dihitung dari ujung jari satu ke ujung jari lain dari kedua lengan yang direntangkan._

_1000 depa, jarak yang terlalu jauh untuk menggenggam tanganmu yang –mungkin– tengah kedinginan._

_Butuh waktu berapa lama untuk menghapuskan jarak 1000 depa –yang tercipta– di antara kita?_

_Mungkin dalam waktu 4 jam ini, mungkin satu bulan, satu tahun, atau tidak pernah sama sekali._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kini kita terjebak di dalamnya, selamanya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[FIN]**

* * *

A/N:

Berjumpa lagi dengan Sirius di tahun yang baru ini, yeay! So, yeah, the last chapter is up! Bagaimana pendapatnya teman semua? Memenuhi ekspektasi? Nice plot-twist? Atau malah boring? Klise? Sebenarnya Sirius jarang tulis cerita dengan alur yang seperti ini, jadi kalau masih ada kurang di sana-sini tolong dimaafkan, tolong bantuannya juga dengan menunjukkan letak kekurangan dan atau kesalahannya ada di sebelah mana. Tuangkan semuanya di kolom komentar ya, flame pun boleh asal membangun. Komentar kalian membuat Sirius jadi semakin semangat untuk terus berkembang dan berkarya loh

Di sini Sirius berencana untuk menulis pengakuan 'dosa' yang Sirius lakukan di fanfic ini. Yang pertama dimulai dengan waktu satu tahun hanya untuk mempublish satu chapter (Oktober 2014 – Oktober 2015). Memang waktu itu laptop Sirius (namanya Levi) sedang sakit dan Sirius sempat ga punya laptop selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Kedua, Sirius sering lupa siapa nama OC yang Sirius pake, bagaimana karateristik mereka, sifatnya, banyak lupa detil cerita sampai-sampai harus berapa kali baca ulang ehehe genre-nya apa aja Sirius sempet lupa. Ketiga, Sirius sering salah nulis nama 'Ryouta' jadi 'Ryouhei', kalau menurut Sirius, ini typo paling fatal selain typo nama 'Kanazawa' dengan nama tempat 'Kanagawa' atau malah dengan 'Kanajawa'. Yang keempat, selalu meneguhkan dalam hati untuk tidak menulis nama 'Shunji' atau 'Shunji-cchi', karena nama OC utamanya kali ini Miki atau Micchi (jika Kise yang memanggilnya). I still can't move on from my previous fanfic ( ;_;)

Sepertinya masih banyak 'dosa' lain yang Sirius lakukan tapi mungkin tidak sadar. Hontou ni sumimasen deshita! Ima made sasaete kurete, doumo arigatou gozaimasu! Kikai ga attara, mata aimashou! Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, juga terimakasih karena sudah mendukung Sirius sampai sekarang, makasih untuk semua yang udah baca, kasih komentar+saran, ngefollow, bahkan sampai mem_favorite_ cerita ini. Mari bertemu kembali di fanfiction selanjutnya~ ^w^/

Special Thanks untuk:

Kaito Akahime

sherrysakura99

Silvia-KI chan

Yow yo

Ayanoshida

erochimaru

reina-tsu27

Sabila Foster

Lutung

siskap906

Guren kaname

Ury Chan

Wako

nurifadhillah03

loliconkawaii

Nakashima Aya

ShiroiAn

Yoruno Aozora

dan **semua Reader(s)** yang sudah baca cerita Sirius

With lots of hugs and kisses,

The Sirius of Black Daria –

So… mind to Review?


End file.
